


The Alex Experiment

by Certeis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Femdom, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Transgender, Twink, sissification, sissy, twinkification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certeis/pseuds/Certeis
Summary: Alexa goes to a gay bar to get away from her terrible week and just have a normal night out.  She does exactly that, and totally doesn't agree to let a gay guy dress her up like a twink.  Well, she didn't intend to do that, anyway.





	The Alex Experiment

Alexa timidly set foot in the bar, and was immediately assailed with a sense that she didn’t belong there, but she fought back against it. She really wanted to go out and have some fun, to have a nice night without some creepy guys hitting on her or groping her. Last week she’d even caught some weirdo trying to put something in her drink, and she was thoroughly just…  _ done _ . Still, she held onto hope. She wasn’t gay herself, but she’d heard that if she wanted to avoid the creepers, this place was the place to go.

It wasn’t that she was straight that made her feel like she didn’t belong here, it was that she was… underdressed (or overdressed, depending upon how you looked at it) Her eyes were immediately drawn to a tall, gorgeous guy wearing a leather harness. He had dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and his shirtlessness revealed the most perfectly defined yet not grotesquely overdone pecs that made her eyes pop out of her head. He was hanging out at a booth with another boy wearing a collar and being led by a leash. The boy was clearly younger with long bangs and he was doting on his boyfriend like an affectionate puppy. Her anxieties passed when she tore her gaze away from the couple and realized that while there were a decent number of people dressed that way, she wasn’t the only one dressed in relatively regular street clothes. Nobody other than her was wearing a hoodie… but, still.

She ordered a drink and sat down, taking a booth to herself, letting herself relax from the shitty week and enjoy the music and energy of the place. Soon enough, her gaze was drawn back to that same couple. The guy in the harness was seated with his boyfriend kneeling at his feet, and he was patting the boy’s head. Her eyes went wide, and she did her best not to drool over how gorgeous they were. She continued to stare for… some amount of time, and eventually, she glanced upward, and saw the man looking back at her with a smirk. She squeaked in intense embarrassment and looked away hurriedly, snatching up her beer and trying to look extremely interested in it.

_ “I can’t believe that just happened. God, now I’m the creepy gawker, what have I done?” _

She averted her gaze and sighed in frustration, pointedly keeping her attention as far away from that side of the bar as possible. That embarrassing incident aside, this place seemed very nice, and she wondered if it might be a good idea for her to come here every now and—

“Hey,” a voice made her jump, and she looked over to see… him. The guy in the leather harness was  _ right  _ next to her table, looking at her with a friendly smile.

“Umm… hi… uhhh… sorry I was… you’re… sorry…” Alexa mumbled, and the guy’s amusement just seemed to grow.

“No worries, always happy to have admirers. What’s your name, boy?” he asked, sitting down across from her.

“I’m… not a… it’s Alexa…” she blushed bright red. She had always been a bit of a tomboy but to be  _ mistaken  _ as a boy was a new one. Oh god, did he think she was a boy and was flirting with her? That couldn’t… that…

“Alexa? That’s your girl name?” he asked, taking her name in stride and not seeming dissuaded at all.

“Well, yes, but… I am a… “ she winced a little as the words left her mouth. He probably thought she was trans and she didn’t want to drop a “real girl” on him. She didn’t know much about being trans but she knew  _ that _ was rude. “I’m a cis girl, actually,” she mumbled in embarrassment. It wasn’t a phrase she ever really used but she was pretty sure she was using it right. “I don’t have a… well…”

“Oh? He said with a soft laugh. “You’re bi, then?”

“Uhh… straight...ish? I just… sorry I didn’t…” she tried to disappear into her drink, staring intently at the half-finished alcohol.

“Mmm, too bad. Bit of work, you’d be real sexy boy.” He leaned back in the booth, looking at her critically and pursing his lips in thought. “That actually seems like it might be a lot of fun. Whadda ya say?”   
  
“I… huh?” Alexa blinked at him, not understanding the offer.

The man grinned wider, gesturing with his head towards the table where he’d been seated with his boy. “I had an idea, just now. My boy there is heading back to my house with a friend of ours and she’s gonna dress him up all girly and pretty. I thought it’d be pretty fun for me to pick up some girl and do the opposite to her. But, I guess it’s kind of a sudden proposal, if you’re not interested…”   
  
“Yes,” Alexa squeaked, blushing bright red as she did so. “Interested.”

The man’s grin grew wider, and he leaned in, extending his hand. “My name’s Anthony. You’re gonna be a gorgeous boy, Alexa.”

  
  


***

Anthony had escorted her to his car and driven her the short distance to his house. He wasn’t creepy and handsy like most boys, but he also had a sort of mischievous joy in his expression as the two had chatted on the way there. Alexa had ended up totally spilling her guts about her week, including the almost getting drugged thing, which was something she hadn't told anybody, yet. He actually listened, attentively and sympathetically, and she felt almost immediately at-ease with him.

“We’re going to go in the back door, I’m going to make this a surprise,” he whispered to her conspiratorially as they arrived. His house was a several storey building, not lavishly extravagant but much nicer than her apartment. The back door led to basement suite, and he ushered her inside excitedly.

“I’ve never… done something like this," Alexa murmured, feeling a weird thrill of excitement and adventure but also feeling like she was committing some kind of taboo.

“It will be so much fun. And… doesn’t  _ have  _ to be sexual, if you don’t want,” he said with a grin and a wink, removing the coat he’d worn over his leather harness outside and hanging it up on a hook. “First things first…” he murmured, suddenly distracted as he started going through some drawers.

Alexa looked around and saw that this suite was not only just a living space but there was a barber chair set up in one of the adjoining rooms and several closets had sets of costumes in them, most of them wrapped in plastic on their coat hangars.

“What all do you do here?” she asked, looking around in wonder.

“I cut hair, I design costumes,” Anthony answered absently, returning to her with a measuring tape and wrapping it around her chest. Alexa yelped softly as he wrapped the tape directly around her breasts with a businesslike efficiency. It was actually the first time a man had touched her chest in several months in a way that wasn’t a completely unwanted grope.

“Why do you…” she mumbled, blushing as he quickly took a measurement and then checked it.

“Boys don’t normally have breasts,” he said with a smirk. “Well, some do, I guess. Either way, we’re gonna fix that for you. You’re 35 inches, I need to get you a medium, like I thought.”

“A medium what?” she asked, baffled. She was already wearing a bra and “medium” didn’t sound like a bra size.

He went into one of his closets and selected something that looked like an undershirt and handed it to her. “A binder. Take your bra off and put this on. It might be a little tight, you’ll have to wiggle into it.”

She took the bit of clothing and balked a little. Unlike an undershirt, the ‘Binder’ was made out of a tough, unyielding material and she wasn’t sure how she’d ever fit into it. “Umm… where can I get changed…” she asked.

“Just do it right here, doll,” he answered with a laugh. “I’m going to have to help you get it on anyway, and being shy is going to make this transformation impossible, so c’mon, bra off, chop chop.” He snapped her fingers at her and winked.

Alexa blushed bright red but acquiesced, taking off her baggy hoodie and undoing her bra, letting her breasts come free. To his credit, Anthony glanced at them and then just gestured to the binder professionally, making Alexa feel a little less objectified. Well, no, she was definitely feeling objectified just… not in the way that men typically made her feel.

She took the binder and slipped her arms into the holes, wiggling and squirming to get the garment down and snug around her chest. Anthony came over to help her pull it down and on, and she felt it constricting and squeezing her chest. It finally slid into place with a bit of struggle and a lot of help. Anthony took a step back to regard her, and then nodded approvingly. 

“Right, so, pants off, I’m going to lend you a pair of briefs. Panties off too, preferably.” Anthony nodded again and started digging around in another drawer for some things. Alexa blushed a little, turning around to start unbuttoning her jeans. She saw her reflection in the mirror as she did, and gasped a little bit. The binder felt tight around her chest but she hadn’t realized what it was doing. She had what looked like a totally flat chest, and even her hips had their subtle curve suppressed by the squeezing undergarment. It was amazing how much more she looked like a boy right now, Anthony wasn’t kidding around. She removed her pants, letting them fall around her ankles and stepping out of them as Anthony returned with some things in hand. In one hand, he was holding a specific-looking pair of briefs without much of an ass to them, and in the other… was a fake cock. It wasn’t a dildo, she could see that even at a glance. The cock was hefty, but soft. It was made out of silicone and was very detailed, containing testicles, veins, ridges, and everything. He expertly slipped the cock into a pouch in the briefs, buckling it shut with a few well-concealed snaps, and then handing them over to her. She stepped into the boy’s underwear and pulled them up her hips, blushing a little as she realized that these may be in more of a boy’s style but they covered a lot less than the boyshorts she’d been wearing.

She twisted around a little in underwear and it felt… very weird to have the bulge in front, it threw her sense of balance off just ever so slightly and when she looked down, she saw a boy’s crotch, cock outlined and held tightly in the pouch of the briefs. She reached down and touched and adjusted her new cock, feeling the soft squishiness of the silicone imitating a cock nigh-perfectly.

“Mm-hmm,” Anothony hummed appreciatively, stepping back, smiling at her with his arms crossed. “Do a little twirl for me, boy,”

Alexa blushed, aghast, but did as he asked. She did a little spin with her new body shape, feeling a perverse thrill at the strangeness of it.

“Right, next thing is a haircut. You okay with that?” Anthony asked, mischievous glee in his eyes.

Alexa paused, and subconsciously reached up to touch her hair. She already had a short pixie cut. Her mom and even occasionally customers at the coffee shop she worked at already obnoxiously told her she looked like a boy, did she really care about going that extra step?

“If you want, I can just make some small adjustments, we don’t have to go full on—”   
  
“No,” Alexa said softly. The word freed her, released her from anxiety and restraints. “I’d like to go full on. Sir.”

“...Good boy.”

A few moments later, Alexa found herself in Anthony’s chair, draped with a cape as he worked her hair into a more masculine style.

“So, you ever done anything like this before, Alex?” Anthony asked. His clippers buzzed, removing the last vestiges of Alexa from him. For now, anyway.

“Never,” Alex answered, keeping his head still.

“Hmm, my other boy, is upstairs with his Mistress. If you want to go up with me to play with them, then I’m going to give you a safeword. Do you know what that is?”

_ Snip, snip _ . A little more of Alexa crumbled away into the pile of hair on the floor.

“It means… if I say the word, things stop?”

“Yeah. You can still ask me to give you a break or to slow down, or stuff like that. But, if you say your safeword, everything screeches to a halt. Do you understand?”

_ Snip, snip.  _ A significant chunk of Alexa’s hair fell to the floor, leaving it shorter than it had ever been. The act was irrevocable and Alex felt a surge of adrenaline as it happened.

“I understand. We’re going to have sex, right?”

“Hah! Well, it’s not  _ just  _ sex. Kink is sensation, expression, discovery. And yeah, sometimes sex.”

“So, you’re my Daddy, then?”

Anthony stopped, meeting Alex’s eyes in the mirror, and he smiled. “Well, I am now, I guess.” 

***   
  
“Wait here, come on inside when I call for you, alright boy?” Anthony whispered to Alex, grinning with immense pleasure as he looked him up and down. Alex nodded, and Anthony went into the next room, joining the soft voices inside. He looked over at the mirror, and again felt butterflies at how he looked. His hair was shorter than it had ever been, clipped close at the sides with the top and front left a decent bit longer, but still shorter than Bellamy’s hair. He’d learned that Bellamy was the name of Anthony’s other boy, the one who was supposedly being dressed up as a girl to counterpoint his own transformation. Anthony had put some pomade into his hair and given it a spiky swoop backwards that totally changed his face shape, making it look more masculine than he’d thought possible. It wasn’t solid and crunchy like some guys’ hair he’d seen, but it the product had affixed it in place in a way that was foreign to him. He’d also strategically employed some stage makeup, defining out Alex's jawline and thickening his eyebrows slightly. His otherwise soft features and hairless face still made him look boyish and not ruggedly handsome like Anthony himself, but the effect was still powerful as far as he was concerned. He’d given Alex a small t-shirt with some metal band’s logo that he didn’t recognize, and a pair of tight short shorts that hugged his butt and did nothing to hide the shape of his new bulge. He looked every bit like a gay twink that should be dancing on a stage somewhere and he couldn’t repress her smile at that thought.

“Alex, come on in and show off for us, will you?” Anthony called from the other room, and with a deep breath, Alex opened the door. Anthony was in the middle of a very tastefully done living room that… just happened to have several pieces of bondage equipment interspersed with the chairs and couches. He was looking over his shoulder at Alex and grinning. A fit, muscular woman she’d never seen before was seated in a cushy-looking chair across from Anthony. She was wearing a leather jacket and mid-length leather skirt, looking  _ almost _ like she was just a leather enthusiast and not someone wearing fetish gear. The main thing that made her look like she  _ wasn’t  _ dressed casually was the leash dangling from her hand that was attached to a girl standing demurely between her and Anthony. She barely recognized the girl, but she knew it was Bellamy. She was wearing a thick leather collar and a maid’s outfit with a cute skirt, fishnet stockings held up by a garter belt, and a little headpiece atop what had to be a wig. Alex had actually never worn anything remotely that girly in his life, and he couldn’t help but grin at her as he saw it. Bellamy looked over at Alex as he entered and blushed shyly.

“Very handsome looking boy you made there,” the woman holding the leash said with an amused smile. “Come and say hi to Bella, Alex.”

Seeing Bella blush furiously and squirm in discomfort actually made Alex feel a little better, and he walked over to the three other people with a soft smile on his face. “Hi Bella… you’re really pretty,” he said, trying out his boy voice. Anthony had helped him practice a little but assured Alex that he didn’t have to worry too much.

“T-Thanks,” Bella squeaked, looking down at the floor and then up at her Mistress, who just smirked back at her in amusement.

Anthony sat down on the couch and beckoned to Alex as he did. Alex felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach, he’d never imagined he’d ever do something like this, it was completely crazy but also freeing in a bizarre way. He walked over to the couch and made a move to sit down next to Anthony.

“Ah, ah,” Anthony tsked scoldingly, grabbing Alex by the waist and pulling him down into his lap. “I didn’t say you could sit  _ next  _ to me, silly boy,” he whispered in Alex’s ear, and he shuddered as he squirmed in Anthony’s lap. He’d spent the last little while with Anthony, but being in his lap like this was different, he could feel the bigger man’s heat and smell his cologne and sweat. It made him shiver and he felt his groin flood with heat that was trapped against the balls of the cock resting there.

“So where’d you two meet?” the Mistress asked, snapping her fingers and pointing at her feet. When Bella didn’t respond immediately, she scowled at her and yanked on the leash, making her squeal and rush to kneel at her Mistress’ feet.

“Just now at the bar, actually. Poor boy couldn’t keep his eyes off me,” Anthony replied cordially, wrapping his strong arms around Alex’s flat chest and stomach, cradling him in close. Alex’s breath caught in his throat a little when he felt Anthony’s bulge pressing hard into his ass. The gorgeous man gyrated his hips with subtle movements, digging his cock deeper into the crack of Alex’s scantily-clad ass.

“Well he’s adorable,” the Mistress cooed softly, parting her legs and again tugging hard on the leash. Bella got the message this time and crawled in between her Mistress legs, head going underneath the skirt and the soft sound of her licking her Mistress’ pussy came a moment later. 

Alex’s eyes went wide and he felt his arousal flushing his body as he stared at the casual oral sex happening in front of him. A moment later, Anthony grabbed Alex’s cock through the shorts, squeezing it and grinding it firmly and rhythmically against his clit. The sudden contact made Alex gasp and he was immediately painfully aware of how turned on he was.

“You like the show, boy?” Anthony whispered hotly in Alex’s ear. “You seem like you need Daddy’s cock in you, slut.”

“Y-Yes,” Alex moaned and gasped, squirming in Anthony’s lap. He had never been turned on like this before. “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

“Anthony growled in Alex’s ear at the proclamation, his hands running over Alex’s flat chest and tummy. “Get your butt out of those shorts then.”

Alex all but leapt out of Anthony’s lap, hands desperately grasping at the skimpy shorts’ buckles. He awkwardly got them undone and shimmied out of them, keeping the briefs on. Daddy hadn’t told him to remove them, and he liked the feeling of his first cock against his pubic mound and inner thighs. Alex turned around as he stepped out of the abandoned shorts. The Mistress catcalled him and he felt his heart flutter as he saw that Anthony had undone his pants and was slowly stroking his hard cock, looking up at him smugly. Anthony was hung, eight or nine inches of beautiful cock pointing up at him, his hand stroking it slowly.

“Look at this slut, can’t keep his eyes off me,” Anthony laughed teasingly, his smile causing a new flood of arousal in Alex.

“Bella’s an incorrigible little skank too. We sure have an eye for them, huh?” the Mistress chimed in, her voice slightly heavier and breathy for Bella’s oral attentions.

“Uh-huh,” Anthony replied, gesturing with his head to the empty seats of the couch. “Bend over the arm of the couch for your Daddy, boy. Ass up.” Alex scrambled onto all fours on the couch, pointing his ass at Anthony. Several long moments passed with only the gentle noises of the Mistress’ breathing, Bella’s licking, and the rhythmic movements of Anthony’s hand on his dick. Then. the back of Alex’s underwear was pulled aside, revealing his butthole to his Daddy’s gaze. There was a soft rasping noise as his Daddy opened the cap of a bottle of something, and then some lube was poured into his crack. Daddy’s fingers came into contact with Alex’s asshole, pressing, massaging, probing. Alex moaned and whined at the teasing pressure, aching to feel the penetration, longing to be claimed by this gorgeous man.

A soft moan escaped his lips as Anthony’s first finger penetrated him. Alex had only once attemtped anal sex before with some guy who had little idea for what he was doing and no concern for his comfort. Comparing that terrible experience to Anthony’s skillful motions was like night and day. Anthony steadily pumped, probed, and stretched, moving with a skill and rhythm that had Alex moaning and his cunt dripping arousal into the fabric of his underwear. A second finger joined the first sooner than Alex thought would be possible but Anthony made it work, slipping it in so easily that he barely noticed. He probed deeper, hitting spots inside Alex’s ass that made him gasp and moan, hands clutching couch cushion in a death grip. A third finger joined, and Anthony aggressively started to stretch Alex’s ass, but there was no pain, only intensity. Alex buried his face into the couch, moaning deliriously and aggressively pushing his ass towards his Daddy, begging for his cock with pleas muffled by the cushions.

Without saying a word to him, Anthony withdrew his fingers. A moment later, Alex felt the weight on the couch shift as Anthony kneeled behind him. The head of Anthony’s cock wasn’t much bigger than three of his fingers but it stretched Alex’s pucker to its limits all the same as he pressed it inside.

“Daddyyyyy,” Alex moaned and whined as his boypussy was slowly, meticulously claimed. Anthony’s hand went to the back of Alex’s head and he roughly grabbed a handful of the boy’s short hair, yanking his head back and up. The pressure actually pulled Alex’s whole body backwards, sinking Anthony’s cock deeper into his ass. His body shivered as Anthony started to fuck him, starting slow but gradually picking up speed. Alex was no expert but Anthony clearly knew how to properly fuck a boypussy, his thrusts were deliberate and skillful, and it drove Alex out of his mind within moments.

“Fuuuuuck, Daddy, oh my gods, please, fuck, Daddy, fuck” Alex cussed and moaned and babbled like the fucked-silly twink he was. Anthony just laughed softly at the boy’s distressed wailings, his other hand coming down to roughly slap Alex’s ass. The pain and euphoria mixed together to drive him into a continually orgasmic state. Alex’s cock flopped around wildly in its pouch as his body was rocked back and forth by the power of his Daddy’s cock. He was cumming constantly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his tongue lolling out of his mouth obscenely.

“You’re really tight, slut,” Anthony groaned, orgasmic tension lacing his own voice. “Daddy’s gonna cum soon, you want—”   
  
“YEEESSSS!!” Alex screeched, his high-pitched voice piercing through and interrupting Anthony’s question. “FUCK!!!”

Anthony sped up, but only slightly, maintaining his control over their coupling, keeping Alex steady and in an orgasmic haze as Anthony himself started to cum. His own moans were deep and soft, his cock swelling up to stretch Alex’s ass even more as he flooded the twink’s ass with his sperm. Even as he came, Anthony continued to fuck Alex into oblivion, keeping his pace going for several minutes before with a breathless gasp, he stopped, releasing Alex's hair and leaning over on top of him for some support. His semi-hard cock slipped out of Alex’s ass and he let out a satisfied sigh even as Alex’s brain was lost in a fog of lust and bliss.

“Oof. That was fun,” Anthony said with a happy sigh, pushing himself up off of Alex and sitting back down in his original spot.

The Mistress let out, a deep, wicked, feminine laugh and a moment later, Alex heard Bella squeak in distress. “You have the best ideas as always, Anthony.”

“I know, right?”

Alex finally mustered enough brain cells together and flopped down sideways onto the couch so that he could look at the room. He saw that Bella was on all fours with her Mistress’ feet resting comfortably on her back. Her face was slick with cum and sweat, and she had a glazed, distant look in her eyes. Alex watched her, smiling happily as she panted softly and struggled to keep still in her position as a footrest. After a few moments, she looked up and saw Alex staring at her. Alex waved at the pretty girl (wow, she really was gorgeous), still somewhat sex-drunk himself. Bella just blushed even more brightly, looking back down at the floor in embarrassment.

“I think your twink has a crush on my sissy,” the Mistress snickered, and Alex realized she was watching him just as he’d been watching Bella.

“Oh? Should we facilitate some slut on slut love, Rica?” Anthony asked. Rica, that was her name. Alex was briefly struck by how odd it was that he’d seen Rica’s pussy and her cum all over Bella’s face but not known her name. He’d never just… seen someone’s cum—Wait. Slut on slut love?

Alex looked over at Anthony, who was grinning with another idea clearly brewing in his head. “Me and… Bella?” Alex asked.

“You have a spare strapon, Rica?” Anthony asked, ignoring the question. Obviously, the only two sluts in the room were Alex and Bella.

Rica snorted, sounding positively offended. “Do  _ I  _ have an extra strapon, Anthony? Really?”

“Right, dumb question. You okay with fucking Bella, Alex?” He asked.

“Sure, but… I don’t really know how?” His lack of confidence actually seemed to encourage his Daddy, whose smile grew even bigger at the prospect of teaching Alex how to fuck.

“S-Sir?” Bella squeaked softly.

“You do  _ not _ get a say in this, slut,” Rica scolded her, digging one of her high heels into Bella’s back. “Either you safeword or you do what your Mistress tells you.”

“Y-Yes Mistress. Please forgive this whore,” Bella whined, giving in to the other woman’s will. Alex blinked curiously at that comment. Clearly Bella’s arrangement with Rica wasn’t quite the same as the one he’d agreed to with Anthony.

“Hrmph. Forgiveness comes after I beat your ass red, you know that,” Rica rolled her eyes at Bella and then subtly winked at Anthony.

At Rica’s direction, Alex was coaxed onto his feet and Anthony removed the packer from his briefs, only to have Rica start fastening a leather harness over top of it. She held out two differently-sized dildos and looked over at Alex. “Which one do you want? Bella can easily take the big one but the smaller one might be easier to use.”

“Bella can take your entire fist, Rica,” Anthony pointed out.

“Bella can take  _ your _ entire fist, Ant,” Rica shot back with a grin. The two shared a brief laugh while Bella just whined in embarrassment. Alex studied the two cocks closely for a moment. Deciding which cock to fuck a sissy with wasn’t really a choice he was used to but as he looked at the bigger of the two, a dark black silicone cock about the same size as Anthony’s, he just…  _ loved it.  _ He wanted it to be his dick.

“Good choice,” Rica congratulated him as he picked it. helping him slip the silicone cock through the ring of the harness and secure it in place. Alex reached down and gave it an experimental, wonderous squeeze. Having the first cock had been a fascinating experience, but this was… well, not better, but different. He felt…  _ ready _ , and his eyes flickered down to the whimpering girl kneeling at their feet.

Rica sat back down on her chair, planting her feet back on their spot between Bella’s shoulder blades, even as the girl reached back and flipped up her skirt and stuck out her ass. Anthony’s hand slapped Alex’s ass hard, and he yelped softly, looking back at his Daddy in confusion.

“Quit keeping us waiting, boy, mount that bitch already,” he encouraged Alex with a grin on his face.

Alex kneeled down behind Bella, and saw immediately that she had a considerably sized butt plug already wedged inside her hole. He ignored the plug for now and instead squeezed the girl’s ass. It had a firmness to it but it still had a good amount of jiggle and Alex found himself immensely amused as he groped and played with it. “You’re really pretty, Bella,” Alex said softly, grasping the plug by the base and starting to pull. 

“T-Thank—ugh. Thanks, Alex. You—A-Aaah! You’re… cute too…” Bella moaned and whined softly as Alex removed the plug and set it aside. He raised himself up onto his knees and scooted forward between Bella’s legs.

“So, umm… like…?” Alex mumbled, wiggling his hips to try to get the cock to line up with Bella’s ass.

“Use your hand to get it in, boy,” Anthony snickered good-naturedly at him, and Alex blushed, taking the cock in-hand to guide it in.

“And, uhh… Oh!” Alex pushed forward and the cock slid in easily, stretching Bella’s hole around its girth and eliciting a soft moan from the sissy. Alex’s grin split his face as he tried to move back and forth a little bit. He was sure he wasn’t doing it right but the base of the cock rubbed against his clit and the feeling of  _ actually _ fucking someone was super cool.

“You’re moving your torso too much, keep it mostly hips,” Anthony was beside him, hands on Alex’s hips, showing him some proper motions. He guided Alex through several thrusts, and then roughly slapped Alex’s ass, making him squeal and accidentally thrust his cock in all the way. Bella moaned and wiggled, shuddering under the assault on her ass and the weight of Rica’s feet still on her back. 

Alex giggled excitedly, feeling a little bit of a power high as he started to fuck Bella. He grabbed her hips and kept the cock buried deeply inside her as he gyrated his hips and ground his cock against her prostate. Alex kept one hand firmly in place on Bella’s hips and arched his back forward, leaning into his thrusts as he reached around to grab Bella’s dick. His hand closed around a hard, plastic object and Bella moaned and vibrated in half-denied pleasure.

“What’s this?” Alex asked, legitimately curious as he felt the outline of the plastic shell keeping Bella’s cock restrained.

“C-Cage,” Bella whined, panting as Alex continued to fuck her.

“Bella’s widdle clitty is all locked up,” Rica explained, her tone mockingly directed at Bella.

“But… why?” Alex asked, the new development not stopping him from fucking the moaning girl beneath him. His fingers brushed against the tip of the plastic cage and found it was slick with precum, Bella’s clit was  _ dripping _ .

“Because it’s frustrating for her and tormenting Bella is the whole point of all this,” Rica looked at Alex and smiled victoriously. She dug her heels into Bella’s back a little and the caged sissy squeaked softly.

“Oh, cool,” Alex laughed along with Rica. He stoked the tiny flame in his chest that wanted to torment Bella. It was apparently the point, after all. He moved his hand down and grabbed her balls and gave them a gentle squeeze. Bella gasped and shuddered, bucking her hips back onto Alex’s cock. Alex hummed happily, the extra grinding sensation pushing him into another gentle semi-exhausted orgasm. Deciding to lean into the positive reinforcement Bella had just given him, he squeezed Bella’s balls again, a tiny bit harder this time.

“A-Alex! Urrrrrgh—” Bella cried out, twitching, collapsing under the weight of Rica’s feet, and spasming on Alex’s cock. Alex groaned softly, another gentle orgasm washing over his tired body. He followed Bella down a little, pressing more of his weight onto the girl and continuing to hump and grind against her ass while keeping his cock hilted deep.

“Are you squeezing her balls?” Rica suddenly asked, realizing what was happening. She sounded very amused.

“A little,” Alex admitted with a smirk, coming down off his high and slowing is thrusts. Bella was groaning deliriously, still pinned down by Rica’s feet and impaled on Alex’s cock.

“Hah! I like him. Thank Alex for being nice enough to fuck and hurt you, Bella,” Rica prodded Bella again. She responded to the demand, but only with an incomprehensible slew of syllables instead of real words. “Eh, good enough,” Rica shrugged, leaning back in her chair.

“Better not be getting any ideas about doing that to my balls, boy,” Anthony harrumphed, giving Alex a suspicious look.

“Of course not, Daddy,” Alex replied with a smile, pulling out of Bella’s ass and giving the abused girl a firm slap on her ass.


End file.
